gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 53
Stress Makes You Bald, but It's Stressful to Avoid Stress, So You End up Stressed Out Anyway, So in the End There's Nothing You Can Do (ストレスはハゲる原因になるがストレスをためないように気を配るとそこでまたストレスがたまるので結局僕らにできることなんて何もない, Sutoresu wa hage no gen'in ni naru ga sutoresu o tamenai yōni ki o kubaruto sokode mata sutoresu ga) is the fifty-third episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction While trying to burn old JUMP issues, Gintoki is captured by a female firefighter in search of a local arsonist. Plot A monologue about, "What is right" is narrated by Gintoki, who tries to dispose of his old JUMP magazines by burning them. Otose then jump kicks Gintoki and berates him for throwing it out on combustible trash day and not on Wednesday when it's recycling day. Leaving the scene while telling him to take his magazines back, she throws her lit cigarette onto a garbage pile and walks away. Gintoki then notices that her cigarette lit a pile of garbage bags and attempts to put it out by urinating on it. He is hosed from a fire extinguisher by Tatsumi, a young female firefighter who accuses him of being a serial arsonist. Seeing Gintoki covered in foam with his "thing" hanging out, he's knocked out by Tatsumi. At the ME Gumi HQ, Tatsumi interrogates the arrested Gintoki as he tries to claim his innocence. Tatsumi's superiors then walk in on the scene and his reprimanded by the head firefighter. Amid it, another fire is announced and the firemen head out and before leaving, the head firefighter disparages Tatsumi. Gintoki is released and is given an apology by Tatsumi. As Tatsumi leaves, Kagura arrives and proceeds to beat Gintoki up for being an "arsonist". Meanwhile, Tatsumi is on a reconnaissance mission on a trash-filled alleyway in a trash can and is found by Yocchan and his friend. The two harass Tatsumi until she falls out of the can. Recuperating after this incident, she recalls when she was a kid when she lost her parents in a fire and how the head firefighter adopted her. Tatsumi then awakens and realizing she was asleep on the job, is greeted by Gintoki who stands by her in the alleyway. The two briefly talk and witness what appears to be the head firefighter trying to start a fire, however, he was merely disposing his pornography. Gintoki and Tatsu then confront the head firefighter and they start talking. It's revealed that the head firefighter feels regretful for not being able to save Tatsumi's parents in the fire when she was a kid. He also didn't raise Tatsumi out of love and affection but out of guilt for his inability to save her parents. As this conversation is going on, the real arsonist reveals himself and starts a fire. Gintoki chases after the arsonist and Tatsumi and the head firefighter stays behind to rescue an old man inside the burning building. In the process of rescuing the old man from the building, the head firefighter is caught underneath a heavy pile of objects. Tatsumi tries to rescue the head firefighter but he tries to convince her to save herself and the old man. Reluctantly Tatsumi does so and while the head firefighter reflects on how life is like a soap bubble, Gintoki arrives and rescues him. It's revealed back at the Yorozuka home that Gintoki now keeps the place full of newspaper garbage, much to Shinpachi's dismay. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Otose *Tatsumi *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Yocchan Trivia ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes